Wedding Day
by Thief of Life
Summary: In a sunny and perfect day, Elizaveta drifts into sleep and reminiscenses about something memorable: her wedding day.


_**Authoress Note:**_** Hello Everyone~! This is my first Hungary/Austria I've ever done, and will probably be the only one since I'm not so fond of the pairing. (Prussia/Hungary FTW xD )**

**Anyways, this story is the result of- let me get this clear. I recently joined a roleplay site, as the Belarus character, and had to fill out an application form. My best friend, Rose, also joined, but as Hungary. A part of the application, was a Sample Post. I had already filled out my application, and got accepted, so I decided to help her out with it. This story is the result of my **_**kind **_**act.**

**Oh yeah, - Disclaimer: Hetalia nor any of the characters mentioned here are mine. Wich means I'm not the owner. Nor I will be :'( It belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. **

**Hehe, enough babbling, now, Enjoy~! (And leave a review when you finish, Da? :3 )**

_**Wedding Day**_

Hungary sat quietly on the window seat. It was very unlike the loud, happy, outgoing nation to be in such a state but oh well, it was also nice to have some silence around. As long as it wasn't an awkward one. Now that would be… awkward. The day was absolutely perfect, the weather and state so invitingly tempting. It was sunny, warm, with flowers blooming, birds chirping, and a gentle, fresh breeze... It reminded her of _THAT_ day. The day that brought her so much happiness. It had also been a perfect day. Just like this one. And so reminiscensing she began.

~*~' ~*~'~*~

Surprised. That was the only word that could be said to describe how she felt. The reason for such a mood was simple. She was standing in front of the mirror. Nothing out of the common, right? Wrong. It was the day. It was _her _day. No...it was _their_ day. The day that they would finally formalize their relationship. That last one step. Marriage. No stronger alliance than that one. Thought they didn't do it for political reasons. They did it for (as cliché as it sounds) love. They love each other and decided to take the next step.

Elizaveta was standing in front of the mirror. In her flowing, long crispy, fancy, elegant dress. Her feet were dressed in high heels, her toes painted a whitey-pearly color. Her hair was styled and her face covered in makeup. Not that she minded. Even _she_ thought she looked beautiful. And she wasn't someone vain nor proud. Hell, she even thought she was a guy when she was a mere child. But here she was. In her wedding dress, looking in the mirror. Then someone came in. It was Italy. North Italy, to be exact.

"Veee~ You look beautiful Eli-Chan!" Said the cheery Italian.

"Thank you look so cute!" Was her reply. Was to be expected though. She selected Italy as her Bridesmaid. Said person was in a long, creamy pink dress along with a little tiara.

"I don't want to wear this, dammit!" And there you have Hungary's ring holder, South Italy. Or Romano for short, who had the same dress as his brother.

"But you look so cute!~" An came-out-of-nowhere Spaniard said, grinning brightly at his lover. "Look! You look just like a tomato~!" He referred to Romano's blushing face.

"S-stop saying that, you bastard!" he scowled at Spain "And come on Feliciano, we have to get going." He grabbed his little brother by the arm and threw him out of the door before turning around toward Elizaveta. That is, before something, or rather someone, stopped him from doing what he was going to.

"Hey! Don't be so rude to your brother! Come with me Feli."

"Veeee~"

"Hey! Potato-bastard! Come back here! Don't you dare touch my brother!"

Lovino gave up at yelling, Germany was gone anyways. He quickly turned to Elizaveta to said want he previously wanted to say.

"You really do look beautiful, Hungary. Congratulations on your wedding day." ...That was...very unlike Lovino, but not unwelcomed.

"Thanks Romano. And I agree with Spain! You look really cute!"

Lovino tried to glare at Elizaveta, but decided against it, since it was her day.

"Well, I'm leaving. See you down there bride."

Elizaveta's reply was a bright smile.

Romano left and she turned around to the window seat. She just wanted some peace before the ceremony. She watched as the breeze swifted the leaves on the ground, the birds passing by, the sun warming up the ground while flowers bloomed around... Unfortunately, it didn't last long, since someone else knocked once, then let himself in.

"H-hey, Hungary. You look...stunning today. As always."

"Go away, Gilbert." There was a tint of annoyance to her voice, which Gilbert chose to ignore.

"The awesome me came to get you. You should be honored to be walked to the altar by someone as awesome as me." Ego much? As if.

"Last time I checked, YOU weren't going to walk me."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really. Now go, I can perfectly walk on my own."

"Awww, Hungary, don't be that way. Nobody wants to see such a lovely lady like you walking alone toward that douche, poor excuse of a boyfriend you have."

"Fiancé. Soon to be husband." Hungary replied proudly.

"Yeah yeah. Now come." Gilbert grabbed Elizaveta's hand, wich she quickly retreated.

"No! I'm going on my own." Damn that stubborn-ness. Leave it to Hungary to be so darn stubborn.

"Fine. You give no other choice." With that, Gilbert launched Elizaveta on his shoulder while Elizaveta punched his back in vain.

"Such a waste to wrinkle this dress. It looks so good on you..."

"Shut up and put me down!"

Gilbert did as said and un-wrinkled his clothes as Elizaveta did the same.

North Italy and south Italy were already there, waiting for the stunning bride to make their entrance.

A few moments later, the only one standing there was Hungary along with Prussia, waiting for Lovino to get down the aisle so she could grandly enter.

"You know, you can always leave him and come back to the awesome me..."

"I was never with you to begin with and no, I'm perfectly happy with who I am now."

"Pffft. Oh well, it's your lose anyways. Not mine."

The Bridal March then started playing and the bride quickly put her arm around her partner's and when the doors opened, she looked at her soon-to-be-husband, Roderich, and smiled. A bright, sweet, charming smile.

The bride made her way to the altar rather elegantly and the ceremony started.

After some (boring and unawesome, as Prussia would say) time went by, the time for the vows came.

"Do you, Elizaveta Hérdevary, accept Roderich as your husband? In good and bad, in health or sickness, till death do you apart?"

"I do."

"And do you, Roderich, accept Elizaveta Hérdevary as your wife, in good and bad, in sickness and health, till death do you apart?"

"I do."

"Then I declare you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

And with that Roderich leaned down for a kiss as Elizaveta leaned up and-

"Elizaveta!"

"Huh?"

"You're finally awake!"

"...Huh?"

"You fell asleep. Here, take this." Roderich said and gave Elizaveta a tray with food.

"I thought you may be hungry, so I made this."

"Thanks." Elizaveta leaned up and pecked her husband on the lips quickly before smiling at him and start eating her food.

Ahhhh... It was a perfect day.

_**Authoress Note: Ta-Da~! **_**You've reached the ending's Authoress Note, and now tell me, what do you think? Good? Bad? Please let me know~! Oh, and just to let you know, I know nothing about European weddings, so if I wrote something wrong, please feel free to correct me. ^^**

**Reviews make my day, short, anonymous, any way, they're just great! ( Wow… that's a crappy rhyme. xD )**

**Anyways, Review and make me happy~! (Or I'll send Hungary along with her frying pan to get you o,.,o ) **


End file.
